Soap bubbles
by Malluchan
Summary: In which the bladers explore the little things in life, and how they can make us happy. Here's Malluchan, reminding you that no matter how hard it gets, we can always be brought back to earth with things like microwave popcorn and glowsticks. And, of course, soap bubbles.
1. Soap Bubbles

Hey all, Malluchan's back. I know you're all a bit angry at me for putting Smiling Through a Monday on hiatus, and I know I shouldn't be starting something new right now. But I need to get this out.

And so here we go again, reminding you of the little things in life that are epicly epic, and making you smile with worthless little one-shots that might be a little too cheesy. Inspired by the blog 1000awesomethings.

* * *

Soap bubbles floated around the park, kissing the trunks of trees and popping against your cheeks like wet octopus tentacles, Kenta thought.

He stood at the top of the hill with a little bottle of bubble mix, its contents splashing over onto the grass and getting his hands sticky, but he didn't care.

He waved the little plastic wand around in the air above him, letting the wind form little silky orbs of pure rainbows. Far below him on the jungle gym, kids looked up, wondering where these bubbles could be coming from. Little hands stuck out of strollers trying to catch the shimmering circles, and little girls shrieked and laughed at the boys trying to pop them.

Everybody thought Kenta was grown up and matured now, old enough to have moved past toy lightsabers and jumping in puddles and, well, soap bubbles. They thought he could be an adult with the rest of them and focus solely on beyblading. But Kenta needed a break.

That, and he wasn't completely ready to move on past childhood yet and leave it all behind. There were too many good things that he was afraid he might forget about being little.

But now at the park with his little bottle of soap bubbles, Kenta could stop worrying about getting piled on with responsibility and expectations and obligations, happy enough for a moment to look past all the fine print and see the happiness in the soap bubbles.

He felt as if he could really stay a kid, until that little bottle of bubble mix ran out. And then you could always make more.


	2. Turning the lights off during a storm

Epic stuff, number 687: Turning all the lights off during a thunderstorm.

* * *

Thunder crackled overhead like the static remnants of a dying radio station, and lightning flashed outside the window panes as if the sky was cracking.

Gingka and Masamune were sitting on Madoka's couch, pouting because she said 'you shouldn't be near a TV during a thunder storm. You could get electrocuted!'.

The thunder hit a crescendo suddenly, and Gingka all but jumped off the couch, cowering beneath the old quilt he and Masamune had pulled out of a closet somewhere. The lights flickered above them, threatening to turn off.

Madoka traipsed around turning off lights.

"Hey! Madoka! What are you doing!? It's dark in here!" Masamune complained loudly.

"You shouldn't have the lights on. You could get electrocuted." She stood before them, a chastising girl-shaped shadow in the darkness. Then she continued her rage on society's lightbulbs. Probably going around the apartment building, making sure none of the neighbours could see.

"Oh, Gingka, you shouldn't sit on the couch. You might get electrocuted", Masamune said in a high and girly voice.

"Oh, Masamune, watch out for that little piece of popcorn, it could sting you."

"GINGKA NO DON'T BREATH YOU MIGHT SUFFOCATE!" The boys burst into peals of laughter. Then Masamune poked Gingka and wound up electrocuting him.

"Ow. No wonder your hair's so staticky."

The boys looked around the apartment as another round of thunder seemed to shake the ceiling. Gingka moved carefully closer to the window.

"Watch out for the window Gingka, he's been known to strangle people..."

Neither of them found that funny. Gingka glared at the window apprehensively.

But as Masamune opened the curtains, the true climax of the storm began.

Lighting up the world in a haze of erratic yellow and white, the lightning proceeded, sometimes concentrated in one spot and sometimes branching out its roots over the entire sky. The thunder provided a steady backdrop of nature's drum crew.

Gingka dragged the popcorn bowl and blanket over to the windowsill and he and Masamune settled down for a bit of quiet time.

Madoka came back to find two boys sleeping in front of her window as the last of the rain pattered quietly against the glass inches in front of them, the apartment lit only by the brief and dying flares of electricity from the sky overhead. Wrapped in quilts with an empty bowl between them, the leaned on each other's shoulders, snoring and snuffling softly. Madoka smiled. Nature truly did make the best sort of TV.


	3. Drinking through a coffee stirrer

Number 721: Drinking stuff through your coffee stirrer

* * *

Kyouya slid into the warm, artificially-lit booth at the little coffee shop, watching Gingka and Masamune fight over...whatever they always fought over. Who in their right mind brought those boys to a coffee shop?

He looked down at the hot coffee and thought it would probably boil the hair off a chicken at this point.

You could not drink coffee without a straw; it was a proven fact that it always tasted better with a straw than without one. And you could suck up all the little undissolved sugar crystals instead of waiting to get to the bottom.

Kyouya surveyed the condiment counter before him.

Splenda. Sugar. What - who put ketchup in a coffee shop!? Creamer, sugar. More sugar. Napkins and lids. But no straws.

Then his eyes fell on the little red coffee stirrers stacked row upon row in the little compartment down the counter. He'd seen kids use these to drink their coffee through, but that was just immature. He wouldn't do it. Would he?

You couldn't, absolutely COULD NOT, drink coffee without a straw. At least as far as Kyouya was concerned.

And so, making sure nobody was looking, he stole one of the little red plastic stirrers and stuck it in his coffee cup. Whenever somebody passed by, he could pretend he was stirring it like a regular adult.

Leaning down and keeping an eye out for evil guys, he slurped the coffee through the stirrer. You had to suck your cheeks in if you wanted it to work.

He felt so immature that he threw the stirrer away before half the coffee was gone.

But it was epic.


	4. Being Michael Jackson

Number 735: Doing the moonwalk in your socks

* * *

Yu surveyed the carpet beneath him. He was tired of the hotel room and bored of this city, and the carpet looked superiorly interesting.

Across the room, the carpet merged into tile as it hit the hallway. Tsubasa was asleep. Maybe he could get away with it.

He slipped off his shoes, quickly discarding them in the corner. Then he tiptoed to the tiled portion of the room and ventured out onto the slippery coldness.

Sock feet are good for skating in.

Thinking this, Yu skidded around in the hotel hallway past the room doors, singing skating music softly to himself. He didn't think he would get in trouble just for floor-skating in a hotel; everyone was asleep anyway.

He decided to try skating backwards and then he did the moonwalk; Tsubasa had shown him videos of Michael Jackson on the computer and he had become obsessed. He decided he was a miniature Michael Jackson and started singing Thriller to himself while he moonwalked.

He moonwalked back too far though, and ended up moonwalking himself through the window at the end of the hall and falling a foot or two to the roof beneath. More like 4 feet, actually. He didn't hurt himself.

And so when Tsubasa woke up an hour and a half later, he found Yu moonwalking in his socks on the roof outside the window, since he couldn't get back up. He ended up knocking all the satellites so none of the rooms got TV reception.


End file.
